far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quinn Eskelson
Before The Far Lands Biography Quinn Eskelson is a 28 year old male, who from a young age of 8 has studied mancy as a hobby. His was a poor family from the North, with scare food and cold conditions. Around when he was 14 years old, Both his mother, Solveig, and father, Jokum, passed from fever, Quinn went to live with his Uncle, Benedict, who was a baker in the Central Kingdom. He helped work as a Baker with his uncle until he was 19, where he went off to find work somewhere else, This eventually let him enter Vitae in peace, letting him harness Electromancy. Quinn soon found a man called 'Verso,' He was a Vassal who owned much land, and took Quinn in as a Serf. Verso wasn't a Mancer, but was quite knowledgeable in the subject, This helped double the speed of what it would normally take to study and learn mancy. Personality Quinn is known to be quite rude and satire, Quinn respects people who respect him, but dislikes people who are over-clingy and incompetent. Quinn will sometimes go too far, and has been punished with being whipped and even almost killed before. Quinn is generally a nice person to people when he can, but has severe mood swings. This is due to Quinn being slightly-addicted to Orcish Brine. Mancy Quinn uses Electromancy at an Expert level, and thanks to Verso Renshaw's teaching that he gave Quinn, He's hopeful for the level of Archmancy. Some examples of Quinn's Techniques: * Electric Spray - Quinn fires electricity in a direction, no aim or real focus requiring, can vary in voltage and length, but normally short. * Pincer Bolt - A small blast of electricity, that is shot at limbs to temporarily lock the nerves in place. * Static Thrust - Quinn would create a gaseous stream of electricity down his hands, creating a temporarily hover, very exhausting. * Overload Grab - One of Quinn's most infamous techniques, is to highly concentrate electricity into either one of his hands, and grab the target by the head or chest, and pump in electricity, this can leave after-effects like muscle jostling and even temporarily paralysis if enough volts are jolted into the body. * Thunder Stomp - Quinn conjures electricity into his leg, and stomps the ground, causing a shockwave that can make enemies lose their balance and possibly flung back, is VERY exhausting. * Conductive Touch - Quinn can touch a metal and begin to melt, and or conduct heat that can be used to burn objects or people. * Gavlanistic Blow - Quinn highly condenses electricity into ONE of his palms, and creates a HIGHLY condensed and powerful bolt of electricity, this can launch enemies and melt some metals instantly. This is a technique that will make Quinn pass out if he uses it too many times, this move takes a while to conjure. * Voltage Bludgeoning - Quinn places his hands together, and begin to let bolts electricity unstably pour out in a 360 degree area, this attack can be harmful to Quinn, but amazing for controlling groups. * Electromagnetism - One of Quinn's most recent techniques, is to learn how to control magnetic metal like Silver, Copper, Iron, or Nickel, usually small-medium sized objects in a 10-20 (30 at maximum, but highly exhausting) radius. * Magnetic Thorns - Quinn can use his Electromagnetism to create a gauntlet of Silver Shrapnel to engulf his arm to punch or kick while cutting the person, and or protect himself from melee objects. * Shrapnel Storm - Quinn has a pouch full pieces of sharp and small Silver, a highly conductive metal, which can be used to create electromagnetic storms and waves of fast-moving shrapnel that can rip through some armors. This attack is quite exhausting, and will make Quinn pass out if he uses the attack twice. * Hardware Catapult - Quinn takes all of his silver shrapnel, and creates a metal ball and catapults it towards something, exploding on impact. This is extremely exhausting, and is a one-and-done technique, and makes using Magnetic Techniques extremely hard, due to having to 'regain' the shrapnel. Experience/Story Tales Some of Quinn's Character Experiences as RuneArtifact roleplayed the character, (Non-Experienced means story/lore for Quinn, is important enough to be included) Genesis of Quinn (Non-Experienced) When Quinn was just a kid working at his uncle, Benedict's bakery, he had two friends, Elwing and Quigfen, All three of them were obsessed with Mancy, out of the three, Quinn was the protective one, Elwing was the smart one, and Quigfen was the rule-abiding. At the age of 19, Quinn entered Vitae, and gained Electromancy, and Elwing did a 2 years later, at the age of 17 (do to elves having a higher intelligence) and gained Telemancy, While Quigfen never did Vitae, as he still ponders about what he would want from Mancy, and if the Void is really worth it. When Quinn got his serf job from Verso, While Elwing joined the Adistone Guard as a private, which drove Elwing to leave Adistone Guard, and Quigfen joined Gravewatch as a Trainee. Elwing and Quigfen are both characters played by TheNeedly. Eastern Humiliation Quinn was visiting the East, looking into researching some of the East's most talented Mancers, While there, He met a friend of Elwing, His name was Felix, Felix was a Hydromancer, the opposite vitor coming from the two obviously didn't make a connection, not only that, but because of the gender opposition that this man had, So while already arguing with Felix, Felix splashed water onto Quinn while he was conjuring his vitor, making him Shock himself. This provoked Quinn, into leaping towards Felix, but being restrained by a Eastern Guard and Terramancer. This guard set him to a tree, and whipped him 7 times in front of a crowd, These scars still show on Quinn's back if you were to see his bare skin. This started a bit of a rivalry in between Quinn and Felix, while also being given a bad name in the East. Hydromancy against Electromancy Quinn and Felix went head-to-head, With Felix using Electromancy's water as an advantage, Quinn would try to use his Knife more then his mancy. Felix with the upperhand in the beginning of the fight, Quinn resorted to shocking both himself and Felix, to have a chance to win. Quinn would begin to gain control of the fight as it climaxed, It started raining, making it almost impossible to use Electromancy, with Felix shooting a spear of highly-condensed water into his chest, causing Quinn to have to yield, and treat his injury before he bled out. Apprentice Electromancer (Non-Experienced) Quinn, for the first time would be going against his Teacher to successfully gain the rank of Apprentice Electromancer. Verso is not a mancer, but has quite an education of both mancy, and weapons, being a rich Vassal for a noble. When the fight began, Verso using his shortsword to disarm Quinn's knife, and sliced him in the leg at an angle making it painful to move it. Quinn would have to fight while not moving his legs, barely able to to conjure his vitor, and when he did, he was able to immobilize Verso's right dominant arm, and force himself to leap over and attempt to knock him out unconscious, failing, of course, but still gaining enough damage to begin learning apprentice-based techniques. Northern Visitation Series Return to the North Quinn, after weeks of traveling to the North for the first time since his parents died, he was greeted by snow and a feast, hosted by a dryad from the North. This event was presented by many festivities, such as trying to stay upright on the ice the longest, Quinn, however, did not participate in the festivities. Northern Blizzard Quinn, after returning to the Stronghold was love-lily greeted by a snowstorm that wrecked havoc on the North for many days, forcing Quinn and many others to force to be inside, scarce food, water, and trapped inside with the cold. Some that were ill-fitted succumbed to the cold, and some died from starvation. Encounter of the Yu'tik While visiting his birth-town of the Northern Stronghold, A hunter boy comes running out of the woods, in shock, The boy tells the town that a beast had killed everyone in his hunting part, and warned everyone from leaving. Sadly, The majority of the people went after the beast. The blizzard starting picking up, making it impossible for an Electromancer armed with a Knife to do any help, so he was forced to stay back with some of the group, staying with the boy as he recovered Stronghold Exodus (Non-Experienced) While hearing about the death of the Yu'tik and the capabilities from the knife's locking, Quinn went out to loot the body, when an avalanche came crashing down, making Quinn run for it, leaving the North to return to Adistone early. Orc Execution One morning, Quinn sat on a bench next to a man, Being nice, Quinn handed the man some tod, which he gladly excepted. Time passed and a bloodthirsty orc with a 24 inch broadsword approached the other man, and demanded him for a fight. The man was not a fighter, so Quinn, being the protective one, tried to fight the Orc instead. The Orc drove the 24 inch blade into Quinn's gut, and pulling it back out, ripping out some of his intestines, and stomach, making fectal matter and stomach acid fly everywhere. This was a fatal wound for Quinn, just the day before, Quinn expensively purchased a large vile of Reversal Health potion for 2 moons, this saved Quinn's life. For the next week, Quinn would be limping and vomiting. The massive scar is still there, stained there, as long as a dozen other acid burns across his chest. Adept Electromancer (Non-Experienced) This would be the second time Quinn would face Verso, to gain the rank of Adept Electromancer. Quinn had the upper-hand this fight, starting out by throwing his knife to knock Verso off-balance, then conjuring his vitor, while shooting a decently-sized electric bolt at Verso's chest, knocking him forward. But then verso grabbed one of his spears from his collection, and threw it at Quinn's right shoulder. Making it practically impossible to move his right hand. And Quinn having no weapon, Quinn barely conjured enough vitor into his left hand, with the spear making it hard to concentrate, Quinn held out his hand and shot out a very-elliptical blast of highly-condensed electricity, He missed Verso, and fell unconscious from exhaustion, when he woke up, Verso would start teaching him Adept-level techniques. Unexpected Adoption One night, a young man of the name of Loren, came to the door of Quinn in Tanis, The boy told Quinn that his father, Tyrin, a co-worker and long-time friend of his when he was in Central Kingdom, baking, had recently died, and had asked Quinn to take him in as an adopted child. Quinn was forced to accept, and is still getting used to having more than one person in his house. Expert Electromancer (Non-Experienced) This would be the third and final time for Quinn would face Verso to gain the rank of Expert Electromancer, The highest rank before the title of Archmancy. As Archmancy was on of a level that Verso could not ever teach, or even imagine for that matter. The fight started as Verso used his famous Halberd to fight Quinn, With Quinn still using his trusty dagger. Verso charged at Quinn with his Halberd, Quinn sidestepped and slashed at the back of his knee, making Verso lose his balance, where then Quinn took his dagger and slashed his left Tricep on his arm. Making Verso unable to use his Halberd, Verso took out the weapon he used when he was in the military for Central Kingdom before it was taken down, His mace, Where he swung it at Quinn, and knocked him down. Quinn threw his dagger at his non-slashed leg, and missed. Where Verso put his mace up, demostrating that Quinn lost. But Quinn used his new ability of Electromagnetism, where he made the sword come back to his hand, but in the process, hit Verso in the back. Quinn then sweep-kicked Verso off of his feet, and put his hand on Verso's head, and his dagger at his neck. Quinn had won against Verso for the first time, and earned the rank of Expert Electromancer. Entrepreneur Departure (Non-Experienced) After learning all he would know from Verso, and being a Serf for him for a long time, Verso teaching him in Mancy, Serfdom, and even how to be a Jeweler. And departing from his serfdom, and becoming a Jeweler, mostly selling goods in Tanis, however will come to Enthiour every month for a week or more, as the value and population is looking up. Quinn employed a young man to work as his Indentured Servant, Ingrid Clacher, a 16 year old who had lost his parents in a similar way to Quinn. Ingrid Clacher works with stocking the jewels and gems that is needed for Quinn's business, getting some of the fine jewels from Northern Trepheon and even Nerius. Ingrid has become a good friend of Loren, Quinn's adoptive son. Joining the Bureau After months of being a somewhat-successful Jeweler, Quinn joined The Bureau of Magic as a Expeditionary Student. Quinn now owns a Jeweling business called 'Skelson Gems Co.' as the CEO, Ingrid and Loren are both Lead Managers for Skelson Gems, Ingrid being the Central Manager, and Loren being the North & Nerius Manager. Quinn hope that in the Bureau, his knowledge and love for mancy and it's secrets will be for-filled in looking for ancient and forbidden magic, and he also hopes his Quest for Archmancy might be possible with the Bureau. Gift from a Friend (Non-Experienced) One day, Quinn was surprised to greet a small pouch on his living room table in Tanis, with a Parchment that said "Gift from an old friend, this should help you - V.H." This pouch contained pieces and rocks of Silver Shrapnel, which can be used for Electromagnetism. Quinn still carries this pouch, next to his Money Sack and Satchel that contains his Orcish Brine.